1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave ovens and, more particularly, to a table and a microwave oven provided with a table which can be kept easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a table is an apparatus on which users put food that can be located a predetermined distance above the floor so that users may easily retrieve the food.
A table comprises a table part which is formed flat to put food on an upper surface of the table part, and leg parts that extend downward from the table part so as to locate the table part a predetermined distance above the floor.
In such a conventional table, the leg parts have a predetermined height and the volume of space between the table part and the floor is under-utilized.